See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil
by Yaoifreak59
Summary: The one time Reid decided to stay behind he ends up in Hotch's office under his desk as a shooter walks around singing his name out. Sorry I suck at summaries. Sick!Reid
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

_Chapter 1: Beginnings_

"Hey Pretty Boy." Morgan says as he walks into the bullpen,"Holy crap! You look like hell." Reid sighs as he closes the file he was looking at.

"Thanks Morgan." Reid says which sounds nasally. Morgan sits on the corner of his desk.

"Reid, you ok?" JJ asks as she walks to the youngest member looking concerned. Reid knows that they are worried but he feels annoyed. He concludes him being annoyed due to him having a possible fever but he won't know for sure until he gets home.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to baby me." Reid states trying to not seem so annoyed. His eyes were giving him a headache so he had to wear is glasses. He didn't really like his glasses since they made him look nerdy or that's what a few cops told him. When he opens his eyes he sees the team looking shocked; he didn't know he closed his eyes until he opened them.

"Reid?" This time it's Prentiss, who had just gotten there since she was still wearing her scarf and coat but her bag was on her desk. Reid sighs at the never ending questions. He's fine; why won't they believe him?

"I'm fine. I promise, I'm fine." Reid says as he gives them his puppy eyes. It works on the girls but Morgan only gets more worried. Reid watches as the girls walk off to get coffee. He takes a minute to breath.

"Baby boy, what's truly wrong? I won't tell the girls or Rossi but Hotch and I need to know what's going on with our beautiful boyfriend." Morgan whispers just loud enough that Reid could hear how worried he was but also how much he loved Reid.

"Fine. I'll tell you and Hotch, but can I do it at home? I don't want to cause a scene." Reid begs desperately. Reid doesn't like to beg but it almost always works on Morgan and like normal Morgan nods, "I'll hold you to it." Just as he finished that sentence Hotch comes out of his office.

"We have a case. Briefing room in 10." Hotch goes back to grab a few things. Reid watches as he grabs his messenger bag with Morgan following close behind.

"I'll go get the others. You will go sit down. We'll finish talking after the meeting, don't think I will forget what you promised." Morgan said sternly. Reid nods wordlessly as he walks into the briefing room and sits in his spot messaging his forehead. He hears Hotch clear his throat which he quickly looks at his boss.

"You ok? Do you need someone to take you home?" Hotch asks, staring at Reid.

"I'll be fine it's just a small headache, possible fever. But I can handle myself so don't worry. Please Aaron, I'll be fine." Reid says to Hotch. Hotch sighs as he sits down.

"Fine but I don't want you to come on the case if you don't feel good. Do I make myself clear?" Hotch says in his boss voice which leaves Reid no room to argue.

"Yes sir. I'll try to be helpful from here. Aaron, please don't tell Derek. I don't want him to worry anymore then he does." Reid softly requests. Hotch secretly smiles and ruffles Reid's hair.

"I won't. But do try to take it easy. Don't want you to be in the hospital, now do we Spencer?" Hotch asks jokingly. Reid gives him the statistic of how many people really do end up in the hospital because of a small cold. Hotch nods to the others as they walk in and sit down.

"Morning everyone."Hotch start out. Reid goes through the file as Hotch talks, "Selena Ray was reported missing 2 days before they found her body washed ashore. She was missing her brain; her eyes, ears, and mouth were sewn such." Hotch flips through the pictures.

"See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil." Morgan says as he flips past the picture of an x ray that showed a cross that was embedded into the girls chest near the breast bone.

"Yes, in the file you'll see that with her body was a cross. There were 3 other victims; all within 3 weeks of each other."Hotch says as he shows pictures of the 3 other victims.

"So he's doing this as a religious act?" Prentiss asks.

"It could possibly be. Religion has been traced all the way back to 9130–7370 BCE but no one knows when it really started since most religions mirror each other. But the first documented religious killings were-" Reid stops himself as he coughs into his fist but continues to talk through his coughing fit, he hopes they understand what he said but he normally loses their focus as soon as he opens his mouth. once his coughing fit is over he takes a deep breath and continues.

"In the US people rate Islam, Christianity and Hinduism as the most violent religions, 64%, 9% and 4% of people said so; Judaism was rated last at 2%. There are three factors lead believers into uncivil behaviour. (1) The irrationality of belief and (2) the legitimization given to actions by beliefs in higher authorities, without the teaching of any critical and skeptical way of judg-"Reid pauses as he breaks into another coughing fit, this time he decides to stop talking as he takes a drink of his coffee. Everyone is watching him worriedly.

"Reid? Are you sure you're ok?" JJ asks. Reid nods quickly hoping they would just drop the subject. It works because they drop the subject and continue to talk about the case.

"We are going to a small town in Wisconsin to help them with the case. Garcia, you will be coming along since you will need to hook up to their computers and so you can help them go through their security tapes. Reid will be staying behind to do a geographical map and go through the police files. Wheels up in 30." Hotch says closing his file and leaving. Everyone, except Morgan and Reid, does the same until it's just the two of them alone.

"Pretty boy, you're not ok; are you?" Morgan asks as he holds Reid's wrist so he can't escape the questions.

"Derek, I-" Reid cuts himself short, "I don't want to make you worried or stay because of me." Morgan takes Reid's hands and kisses his knuckles.

"Spencer, when you don't tell me what's wrong makes me worried more. So please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm getting sick. It's nothing bad but I have a headache and might have a fever. Please don't be worried." Reid says as he grips Morgan's hand slightly.

"Thank you for telling me baby boy. I'll still worry about you but I know you can handle yourself. I'll see you when I get back. Aaron and I will take good care of you when we get back. I also expect you to call everyday when you wake up and when you go to sleep, do you understand?" Reid stares at Morgan,"Do I need to get Aaron?" Morgan teases. Reid blinks and shakes his head.

"I understand and no you don't. I am going to go say bye to him though. Then I'll say bye to both of you at the doors." Reid says as he walks to Hotch's office. He knocks on the door and walks in before Hotch says something.

"Hey Spencer. What's wrong?" Hotch asks as he walks to Reid. Reid smiles softly but sadly as well.

"Derek is forcing me to call him everyday when I wake up and before I go to sleep." Reid pauses as he squeezes his fingers together with his other hand. Hotch waits for Reid to continue, "I'll miss you both." He adds as he slowly looks at Hotch.

The older blinks then hugs Reid, "I'll miss you too, and yes you have to call everyday; regardless of what Morgan and I are doing." Reid hugs back tightly and softly kisses Hotch's cheek.

"I will. I promise, I will." Reid promises as they stand there hugging each other.

When they part Hotch prabs his bag. They both leave Hotch's office to see everyone waiting for their leader. Hotch, Morgan, and Reid had told the team that they were together before Prentiss joined and they didn't bother telling her. Rossi knew because he walked in on them making out which caused Reid to freak out as he ran to the bathroom, a slightly annoyed Morgan and Hotch, and one extremely confused Rossi. But that's a story for another time.

"Everything ok?" Prentiss asks. Both of the men nod. Reid stops at the glass doors watching Garcia, JJ, Prentiss, and Rossi enter the elevator.

"Spencer, will you be ok without us at home?" Hotch ask, Morgan nods in agreement, "Will you be able to handle Clooney while you're sick?" Reid hugs them both.

"I'll be fine. I can handle myself and you know it." Reid smiles when he feels strong arms wrap around him.

"We'll be home soon. We love you." They both say at the same time causing them to laugh.

"Love you too. Now get going before you're late." Reid says as he let's them go and goes to his desk as the other two leave smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Normality

_Chapter 2: Normality_

The first few days were uneventful, well that is until Reid noticed that there was a car following him. At first he shrugged it off as part of his fever but then he noticed that certain things would go missing. First it was small things like his garbage but then it was clothing he accidently left outside for a minute. It freaked him out but he didn't tell anyone since he didn't want to worry them. On the fourth day he woke up late. He called in and said he'll be late so he wasn't rushing as much as he should have but his head was spinning as he couldn't rush.

When Reid came back inside from letting Clooney out he saw his phone ringing. It was Morgan; Reid smiles sadly, he nearly forgot to call them. Reid answers after the third ring.

"Hello?" Reid whispers out. His voice was sore even though he didn't use it.

"Everything ok? You didn't call." Morgan's voice comes through the receiver.

"Yeah, I just woke up really late. Hey did you find the unsub yet?' Reid asks as he puts coffee in his favorite cup. He swallows 2 pills to help him get better as he downs his coffee.

"Not yet. He hasn't even taken another person." Morgan sighs, "Oh Aaron's out of the shower. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah. I need to ask him something. Go take your shower Derek." Morgan chuckles.

"I love you too. Here's Aaron."

"Hello." Hotch says as he presumably drys off. Before Reid answers there is a knock on the door. He goes and opens it to find a large brown box.

"That's weird. Did you or Derek order something?" Reid asks as he tries to lift it.

"No. Why? What's going on?" Hotch asks worried.

"Well a brown box just showed up. It has my name and address but no return address. I should mention it's an UPS box. It's quite heavy." Reid says as he sets the box down on the table.

"Leave it closed till Derek and I get back. Has there been anything odd happening? Any strange cars or people?"

"Don't be mad but there has been a strange car parked outside the house that would follow me to work. But there's also been a few things that went missing. I didn't think anything of it because Clooney has done this type of thing, but I looked where he normally puts our stuff and it's not there, then a few hours later I'd find it in its place inside the house. I'm also trying to not worry myself because it's making me sicker. Sorry I didn't say anything." Reid whispers as he starts to cough up phlegm. He grabs his keys and glasses along with his bag.

"It's fine. Morgan and I are on our way back. We'll be there by lunch if Morgan gets out of the shower now." Hotch says as he packs.

"Alright. I love you both. Oh! We also got some more snow so be careful." Reid says as he stares at the snow happily. He loved the way the snow looked but hated how it brought cold winds. The young FBI agent pulls his coat tighter around himself as he gets into the car.

"That's nice. It'll be a snowy Christmas this year huh?" Hotch asks amused slightly, "I'm going to hang up now because I need to get Derek out. I'll tell him you love him. I love you too." They both hang up as Reid starts the car. He watches as the car across the street does the same. The drive to the headquarters was uneventful. Reid knew that his boyfriends wouldn't make it by lunch since it was already 8:30 am and the jet ride was like 7-8 hours long, unless the jet is going extremely fast then possibly 5-6 hours but he doubt the pilots would do that. As Reid sit down to work he notices there was a note on his desk.

"What the-" Reid pulls out his phone and calls Hotch.

"You ok?" Hotch answers before the first ring.

"There's a note on my desk. It looks like an apology card because there is a cat on the front saying sorry. Do you think I should open it?" Reid asks as he pulls plastic gloves on not wanting a repeat of nearly dying because of an unknown substance. He shudders slightly at that memory.

"Does it look dangerous?" Morgan asks. Reid knew he was put on speaker phone since both of his boyfriends would need to know what was going on.

"No. It's just a card." Reid says as he slightly feels the card.

"Then open it and read it to us." Hotch says as Reid slowly opens it being extra careful and he gasps.

"It," Reid breaks into a coughing fit thanks to the sudden intake of air, "it says 'I'm sorry but I had to choose and you're the chosen one. Don't try to run from me Cherrypop.' The last line is written in a different handwriting as if it was written by another person." Reid sets the card down as he freaks out quietly.

"Spencer take a deep breath. It will be ok, we just took off. If anything happens go hide in my office there is a pistol in the second drawer." Hotch says trying to comfort him. Spencer takes a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, but it doesn't work.

"Kid, we'll be there by 1pm. Can you hold out till then?" Morgan asks. Reid takes another deep breath as he let's their words calm him.

"I believe I can," Reid pauses as he fidgets with a loose string on the edge of his shirt, "Before you get back I wanna warn you that the house might be dirty since I haven't been able to clean since I've been mostly sleeping." Reid says miserably as he works on some paperwork. Hotch and Morgan know that regardless of what Reid says they know that the house will be clean because he's such a neat freak. They both start to laugh at the thought of how dirty the house could be with Reid living there. But they want to make sure that the beautiful worry wart won't stress out about something so small.

"It's alright pretty boy." "We don't expect anything from you Spencer." They say as they smile at the sound of Reid some sort of squeaking noise that they had heard a few times before.

"I love you both. Thank you for helping me." Reid manages.

"Love you too, Spencer. You don't need to say thank you." Hotch says smiling as Morgan agrees.

"We have to go. We'll call you the second we land. Be careful and call if you need something. Talk to you later pretty boy." Morgan says, he doesn't want to hang up because within the time it took for them to get there Reid could be in serious trouble or worse.

"Alright. Can't wait to see you both." Reid says as he hangs up after hearing their goodbyes. Reid lays his head on his desk, watching his phone. He feels his eyes close as he falls to sleep only to be welcomed with a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3: Terror

_Chapter 3: Terror_

 _Reid looks around the see nothing but red. He calls out for Hotch and Morgan but he doesn't make a noise. Reid starts to run but he doesn't understand why but all he knows is that he needs to find his boyfriends. He comes to a black door that has some light emitting from it. The genius pushes on the door but it only opens enough for him to look inside, what he sees he wishes he could unsee. There were two tables covered in blood but from where he stood he couldn't see if anyone was on the pushes on the door determined but frightened to see if there was anyone on those tables and if they needed help, the door doesn't open but a different door inside the room opens revealing butcher hooks and chains but there is no one. He stops pushing for a few minutes listening to see if there was anyone inside, when he didn't hear anything he pushed on the door causing it to open just enough for him to get through. The young agent walked quickly to the tables, on the top of the tables there were names and those names made Reid feel sick to his stomach. The names were Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan. Reid turns to the room full of chains and looked in trying to find where his boyfriends could be. He doesn't see them but when he turns around Hotch was on the table with his name. Hotch was tied to the table with tape over his mouth. Reid runs to Hotch but notices movement on the other table, he looks over to see Morgan in the same state as Hotch but he's just becoming conscious. Reid looks between them terrified. He goes to Hotch's table but he can't move his legs and he has to watch as horror flashes into Hotch's eyes as he gets dismembered by an unseeable force. Reid feels the tears running down his face, he can't help but then there is a loud bang like a gunshot._ Reid jumps awake only to look up to see a man holding a machine gun and the glass from the doors at his feet.

"Where is my love!?" The man screams. Reid grabs his phone and sneaks to Hotch's office just like Hotch had suggested. Reid closes the door and locks it before closing the blinds and hiding under Hotch's desk. He looks at the time on his phone to notice that he had been asleep for 4 hours. He doesn't know how it's possible for him to sleep that long and no one waking him. He shakes his head, he can't go into his mind because he needs to call Hotch or Morgan or anyone that could resolve this matter without anyone dying. He calls Hotch first but it doesn't go through so he tries Morgan again it doesn't go through which could indicate that the man has turned off the service towers nearby or he has a blocking device.

'I could record what is happening and they might find him faster if he kills me or kidnaps me.' Reid thinks as he starts to record. He whispers into his phone, "The guy who has been stalking me is here. He has strawberry blond hair, white male, around 6ft 5, blue eyes, might weigh 290, he has a scar on his forehead that stretches from his eyebrow to his hairline on the right side. Please someone…..help me before he gets to me." Reid sobs silently as he hides his phone underneath Hotch's chair. He knows that if this guy found his phone he'd possibly break it and he does not want that to happen. Regardless Reid had had up his mind about not going down without putting up a fight. Reid waiting no longer than 30 minutes before he hears a high pitched male voice that causes the man to sound like a child.

"Spencer~ it's time to come out so I can show you a good time. Unlike those ungrateful boyfriends you have. How could they leave such an innocent and helpless child alone? It's just not right you see," The man's voice changes to a lower pitch causing him to sound like an adult, "Granted, I am the one who killed those people in wisconsin just so you and I could get some alone time together," his voice switches back to the child's voice, "Now come out so I can correct their mistakes~" The man practically sings out. Reid can feel a bad coughing fit coming on and he starts to panic. If he coughs he could and will give away his place but if he doesn't cough he will starting crying more than he already was. He chose that he could possibly cough quietly so he dug his face into the croak of his arm and coughs badly. It was so bad that he coughed up mucus from his lungs, but he has been coughing that but for a few days now.

"Oh?~ I can hear Spencey.~" Reid feels dread run through him as the voice comes from right outside Hotch's office door. The handle to the door starts to jingle as the man tries to force himself inside. Reid opens the drawer that Hotch had mentioned the gun was in. He pulls the weapon out and holds it close; he looks around looking for something to create a distraction with. Reid doesn't see anything and takes his place under the desk.

"Spencer open this door or I'm going to kill you!" It was the adult voice that spoke this time. Spencer sees the picture of him and the others. He smiles as he remembers how upset Hotch was because he had lost at a game of Lazer tag because Reid had Rossi, Prentiss, and Garcia while Hotch had Morgan, JJ, and Kevin. The only reason they won was because Garcia had hacked into Hotch's teams guns and stuff that caused them to not be able to shoot in a straight direction. Reid goes back underneath the desk just in time for the door handle to be shot off, "Spencer! How dare you defy me!" The man yells as he freezes, "I heard you in here…right?" Spencer holds the gun close getting ready to shot if he needs to. He is imagining what the worst case scenarios; he's going to be taken by this man and he will be killed just like those women in Wisconsin were. He won't be able to say he loves Aaron and Derek goodbye before he dies.

"Spencey!~ I won't hurt you much!" The man laughs as he walks around looking for Spencer, "You're way prettier than those girls I sacrificed for you." The man giggles. Spencer tenses as the man's footsteps stop at Hotch's desk, he got ready for anything. Spencer hears a familiar voice which causes him to look out to come face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"Freeze! Put your weapon down!" It's Morgan, they made it in time. Spencer pulls up the pistol Hotch is letting him use and points it at the man, his hands shaking badly. They stood there for what feels like forever before the man finally sets the machine gun down smirking, "See you later my Spencey." The man coos as he is arrested by Morgan.


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogation

_Chapter 4- interrogation_

Reid sat on one of the chairs in Hotch's office as he prossed what had happened. A man, the unsub for the wisconsin case, was stalking him and wanted to have Reid for himself because Reid's boyfriends were supposedly not treating him right. He could feel the worried looks that his boyfriends were sending him but he ignored it and focused on the painful headache he was having.

"Reid?" Why was this happening? First Tobias then Professor Rothchild and now this man? Oh and he can't forget about Nathan Harris he turned out to be suicidal, "Reid." Maybe he should quit and move far away from Virgina, from Hotch and Morgan. They both would be safe if he did. "Reid!"

Reid jumps when Morgan yells his name, the young agent looks at his dark boyfriend.

"What?" His voice sounds so small and other worldly that he doesn't even know if he said.

"You ok? I was calling your name for almost 5 minutes now. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Morgan says worriedly. Reid blinks as he realises that he was still in Hotch's office and that Morgan was kneeling in front of him as Hotch took the unsub to an interrogation room. Reid gets up and goes to his superior's desk and pulls out his phone and stops recording. He hands his phone to Morgan as he has tears rolling down his face and practically collapses into the other man's arms, "I was so scared. I thought I was going to die so I recorded what I thought and what happened. Derek, I thought I was never going to say 'I love you" to you or Aaron!" Reid knows he looks childish but he doesn't know what to do with all the fear that had built up over the past few hours. Reid feels two strong arms hug him tightly as Morgan shushes him lovingly.

"It's ok, shh I'm here now. Hotch will be here soon too. We will take you home and then we will watch a Star Wars and Doctor Who marathon. How does that sound?" Morgan says as he kisses his young boyfriends forehead. Reid laughs slightly.

"Did you know that they created an entire episode in Doctor Who where…" Morgan nods as he half listens. He is listening for Hotch's footsteps so he can go and interrogate the unsub before they leave for their house. Morgan looks at the door to see Hotch walking to it, Morgan helps Reid up and helps Reid over to Hotch, "Can I have a go at the unsub before we leave." Hotch shakes his head having already knew that Morgan was going to ask.

"No I need you to come home with us. Right Reid?" Hotch looks at Reid waiting for the young man's answer. Reid simply nods as he goes to hug Hotch but then remembers that at work they aren't lovers but are co-workers. Reid grabs Morgan's hand looking at both of them. Morgan sighs as he agrees and walks out holding Reid protectively. Hotch follows behind holding Reid's coat and things.

"Reid put your coat on before going outside." The oldest agent said in a voice only reserved for special instantes. Reid let's Morgan go as he lets his boss help him put his coat on. Reid coughs into his hand as he grabs ahold of Hotch, Hotch helps keep Reid standing by putting an arm around his waist.  
It took them nearly 40 minutes to get home but half way there Reid had fallen to sleep on Hotch's shoulder as he held Morgan's hand. Morgan parks the SUV and turns to his young boyfriend, "Should we wake him?" Hotch looks down and smiles softly.

"Yeah we might as well since we won't be able to carry him in this position." Hotch shakes Reid gently, "Baby boy wake up." Reid groans slightly as he wakes up. He looks around as he sits up.

"We're home?" Reid slurs sleepily. The other two agents stifled their laughs, Hotch collected himself first.

"We are home." Hotch said as he got out of the car. Reid was following Hotch out as Morgan sat there.

"I'm going to go interrogate the man." Morgan says as Reid stares at Morgan clearly annoyed. Morgan looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"I want you home. I wanna be with my boyfriends." Reid says stubbornly as he takes the keys out of the ignition. Morgan stares at Reid shocked; he couldn't believe that Reid was talking back. Reid walks to the house. Hotch and Morgan look at each other as Hotch simply shrugs and follows the youngest agent inside. Morgan sits back and chuckles softly, 'Reid sure is something else. Even after that creep had tried to kill him he doesn't let that break his determination. That's one of the reasons I love him.' The dark agent thought as he got out of the SUV. Morgan wished that for once they all could've had a normal murder free life but he wouldn't trade this life no matter what.

As all three walks inside they noticed the big brown box. Reid took a step back and hid behind his two strong boyfriends. "Uh Spencer what is that?" Morgan was the first to speak up causing Reid to jump slightly. Reid started to stutter as he tried to explain that he told them about the box already. Hotch watched Reid as he slowly came to understand.

"It's the heavy box that showed up here this morning. Derek since you have the most experience with bombs can you look it over please?" Hotch asked as he wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist. The brown haired man snuggled into the olders embrace.

"Man why do I have to have the bomb experience?" Derek chuckles as checks the box over. Once he determines it's safe he opens the box only to turn pale at the sight, "Found the missing body parts along with the items he took from the house." Derek pauses as he pulls on a pair of gloves, "I found your coffee cup Pretty boy. Oh and…...it's full of a bodily fluid. Well at least we have evidence of him stalking you and these will connect him to the Wisconsin victims. Aaron you want to take Spencer upstairs and I'll call the crime scene unit?" Derek asks as he sets everything in the box the way he found everything. Aaron agrees as he leads Spencer upstairs and into their room. Spencer looks extremely pale as his eyes start to water.

"Spencer look at me." Aaron says in an ordering sort of tone which causes Spencer to obey, "Everything is going to be ok. I know it's a little scary right now but remember that no matter what Derek and I will always be here for you." Spencer smiles and hugs Aaron tightly.

"Thank you. It's just hard because this isn't the first time I've had a crazy fan and I don't think it will be the last." Spencer says which causes a chuckle to escape Aaron.

"That is true." They share a laugh as Derek deals with the CSU, which he hated because they were a bunch of jerks. Aaron smiles as he takes Spencer to the bathroom and helps him change into pajamas. They both took a quick shower, got changed into comfortable clothes and went downstairs. Aaron was being overprotective of Spencer and he knew that as soon as Derek was done with dealing with CSU he was going to curl around Spencer and allow no one but Aaron to touch the young man. Spencer was making coffee as he grabbed 3 cups. Aaron smiles softly at how Spencer was able to drink coffee at 8 pm.

"You hungry?" Aaron asks as he stands next to Spencer. The genius shakes his head as he pours 3 cups of coffee and adds an unhealthy amount of sugar to one of the cups which Aaron knew was the other mans. The unit chief takes his cup and leans against the table as he takes sips. At this point Derek pops his head into the kitchen looking annoyed.

"I hate CSU workers. They are so disrespectful." Aaron shakes his head lightly in amusement.

"Thank you for taking care of that. Tomorrow you can interview the unsub." The look on Derek's face made Aaron know that he was going to possibly regret telling him he could speak with the unsub.


	5. Chapter 5: Control

**_A/N: So I decided to finally add an Author's Note to chat with the hate comments. So I was thinking about not adding this but I'm like 'fuck it might as well." So first thing's first, I know that it takes about 3 hours for the jet to get from Wisconsin to Virginia but you also have to keep in mind that Hotch and Morgan were up at 8 am but also I add in how long it took for them to get to an airport and how long it took for the pilot to get the airplane ready. I didn't add in that they called Strauss to make sure it was alright for them to take the jet. I should mention that most of this story is in Reid's POV (oh and that means Point Of View.) Next! I never said if the guy was part of the FBI or not. But also there are some agents who don't carry a weapon and they are just desk workers. I will mention this now as well that this is a FAN fiction which means I don't own anything and that this isn't real. You know what that means? It means that this story is fake, it's not going to happen in the show so please take the hate and shove it up-_**

 ** _Any way! For those who have posted nice comments I would like to thank you because you have helped me continue this story and please note that the message above is not directed to you. I also want to mention that I will be pausing the story so I can go back through the chapters and editing them so there are no misspellings. Again thank you to my NICE reviewers and haters you can tell me that my set up is stupid and that I type like a 12 year old (which I'm not thanks for asking) well you can just go suck one. Alright now enjoy the story and the next chapter will explain how the guy got in with the machine gun and also note that the next chapter is the last chapter. Now on to the story._**

 _Chapter 5: Control_

As morning came the three agents were awoken by their alarm. Hotch had decided to stay home with Reid as Morgan went to work to interrogate the unsub. They had an airtight case regardless because they had the man confessing to the murders on recording thanks to Reid, but the man's finger prints were all over the inside of the box. Morgan got up first, he barely got any sleep since he was so anxious but excited to interrogate the unsub and show the SOB who really was in control.

Reid opens one eye slowly to see what and where Morgan was going. Hotch pulled Reid closer to his chest causing Reid to hum and go back to sleep. Morgan watched feeling extremely content with how his life turned out. He walks to the bathroom to get ready for work. The dark agent knew that Reid would be fine since he had Hotch right next to him but Clooney was also downstairs probably wanting to go outside and run in the snow.

Morgan smiled to himself as he turned the water off, 'I really do have a perfect life. I have 2 beautiful boyfriends, a wonderful dog, a house, and I love my job. Not to mention Jack is kinda my son now too so I have a son now. I mean our job is dangerous but someone needs to do the job. Thanks to us there are killers behind bars that no one would have found without our profile or our help in general. But then there are days like yesterday that make me think….is this truly the right choice? Reid nearly got killed yesterday by the sick bastard that I'm going to break today. But he would probably throw a fit if I told him how dangerous the job is and then proceed to tell me statistic of the chances anyone on the team had of dying or he would lecture me on how careless I get when it came to our job.' Morgan looks at the young genius as he imagines the young man getting ruffled up and spewing off every statistic or fact he knew about the chances they took with their job. Reid must have felt eyes on him because he started to wake up.

"Mmm….Mo'gan?" Reid says sleepily. Morgan leans over and kisses him.

"Right here pretty boy." Reid smiles as he kisses back softly.

"Make…..any coffee?" Reid sits up slowly causing Hotch to wake up as well. Morgan laughs as Hotch looks around slightly confused.

"You don't need coffee if you are going to be sleeping all day. Hotch is staying home with you as I go do somethings. I'll pick you up some coffee on my way home ok?" The look he got from Hotch made him smirk, "Don't worry, I'll get you a cookie and some coffee Mr. sweet tooth." Morgan leans over placing a kiss on Hotch's lips just as he had done to Reid a few seconds before Hotch awoke. Reid huffs in disapproval of not getting any coffee till later in the day and went to get out of bed to make himself coffee. Hotch knew Reid needed sleep since the young man was still sick and needed a lot of rest so when he pulled back from the kiss with Morgan he grabbed \Reid's waist and pulled him into bed with him. He then turned and snuggled close to the genius as he tried to squirm free. Hotch being the strongest of the two, aside from Morgan but he's not in bed with the two of them so he doesn't count right at this moment, Reid gave up trying to escape and soon fell to sleep.

Morgan watched from where he was getting dressed, he always loved watching Reid wake up. It was entertaining; one time Reid woke up and walked downstairs slowly taking his clothes off then fell back to sleep in one of the cabinets hugging the instant coffee naked. Morgan had taken a few pictures because of the weird trail of clothing leading up to the cabinet Reid was in. Morgan chuckled to himself as he put his gun holster on his hip and put his credentials in his back pocket. He got his gun out of the gun safe and turned and gave Reid and Hotch a kiss before he left to get himself coffee. Before he left he let Clooney out then left a note on the fridge telling Reid where he went since Reid won't remember what him and Morgan talked about last night since he was half asleep. When Clooney came back inside Morgan closed and locked the door.

"Ok Clooney, you need to protect Hotch and Reid while I'm gone. Don't go lay with them because Reid might not be in a good mood if he gets woken up again. Now be a good boy and listen to Hotch and Reid." Morgan pets Clooney's head as he grabbed his keys and left locking the front door. Even though Clooney didn't understand Morgan knew that his german shepard was able to figure out what to do. As Morgan drove he started to think of a strategy on how he was to interrogate the creep that tried to hurt Reid. The more the dark agent thought the more he made up his mind on showing the unsub how he had no control of what happens. But the thing Morgan had to figure out at this point was how he intended to proceed with his plan. Morgan parked into his spot and went into the building.

"Morning Morgan." The guard said as Morgan walked past. Morgan smiled and waved slightly.

"Morning Hodgson." Morgan went to the elevators and pressed a button. He pulled out his phone and called the one person he knew would be able to help him with this type of interrogation. As the doors open he saw the person he was calling, Rossi. The team was staring at the shattered glass doors and bullet holes in the walls.

"You guys are back already?" Morgan walks over noticing that his team members had just gotten home since they were still holding their go bags. They all spun around fast and started to ask questions all at once expect Rossi who had stayed quiet, "Hey ok! One at a time!" Morgan yells over the questions as he holds his arms up in surrender. Rossi was the first to speak up.

"Is he alright?" Everyone looked at Rossi surprised, "We are profilers it's easy to tell that this guy's main goal was Reid."

"I'm not a profiler sir." Garcia piped in. Morgan smiles at Garcia, "You may not be a profiler but you are my baby girl and I'm glad that you aren't one." Morgan hugs Garcia as he tells her that.

"But yes he is fine. He's at home resting with Hotch keeping an eye on him. We have the unsub in custody I was just about to go and interrogate him. I actually need your help Rossi. This guy feels like he has control of everything so I decided to try and make him feel out of control." Rossi nods and follows Morgan to the interrogation room.

"So his obsession is Reid. Show him that he can't control Reid since you and Reid are together. I know Hotch is with you two as well but he's not here right now. So tell this guy stories about Reid or bring JJ in there with you and ignore the guy as you talk about Reid." Rossi suggested.

Morgan does the grinch smile, "I'll bring JJ in there with me." Morgan turns to ask JJ but she is already walking to the door.

"So you're telling me that Spence has to watch Doctor Who at night?" JJ starts as she opens the door.

Morgan laughs, "Yes! I once told him that he couldn't since there was a football game on that Aaron and I wanted to watch since it was our teams against each other well Reid had actually-" Morgan was interrupted by the guy, Mitch Verbin, clearing his throat.

"I'm right here." He said. Morgan ignored him as him and JJ sat down.

"He actually tackled he for the remote and bit me! The crap head bit me! Aaron was laughing so hard that I was sure he was going to piss himself." Morgan said chuckling as JJ laughed.

"I didn't know Aaron could laugh. Hey what happened to Spence after-" Again they were interrupted by Mitch.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" Mitch yelled but again he went ignored.

"After Spence had no coffee for nearly a week straight? You know when he was in the hospital after that one thing with his knee?" JJ asked. Morgan visibly paled at the question causing JJ to laugh.

"You thought Henry was a monster when he was on a sugar high. Spencer literally hissed at Aaron and I whenever we asked him if he needed help then he would proceed to throw pillows at us. He even started to curse at everything and everyone. I was sure the neighbors were going to call the police on us because he was screaming quite loudly. Oh! Then once he stopped screaming he would start cursing at us in different languages before he calmed down enough to say he needed help to go to the bathroom or to take a shower. I was sure Aaron was going to kill the doctors if Spencer wasn't able to drink coffee for another week. Speaking of kill, did you hear that they caught the one guy who had been doing those killings in Wisconsin? When I told-" This time when Mitch interrupted them they were shocked at what they heard.

"I killed those girls to have you fuckers out of the way! Reid belongs to me! I forced you guys to think it was a sacrificial thing as I ran down here to Virginia to get what I own!" Mitch yells as he slams his hands on the table. Morgan and JJ looks at each other smirking.

"Well please keep talking. You're just going to incriminate yourself more." JJ said looking over at Mitch. Mitch paled as he looked in between JJ and Morgan. Morgan stared at Mitch with a cold stare but a smirk was tugging his lips.

JJ stood up, "I believe with that statement you will get the death sentence. Thanks for your time." JJ started to walk to the door. Morgan just sat there smirking at Mitch.

"I can't wait till I tell Spencer that he doesn't have to worry about you as I hold him tonight." Morgan got up and left as Mitch yelled something about how that wasn't fair. Morgan was glad that was over. Now all he had to do was make sure Reid got better.


End file.
